1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neckties, and, more particularly, is directed towards reversible neckties which can be worn with either of two sides facing outward from the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reversible neckties having two sides or faces, each face being suitable for facing outward from the wearer, are well known in the industry. The materials used in the two sides of the necktie may be of different colors or different types of fabric, or may have different imprinted patterns. Both sides are most commonly joined together by stitching operations when the necktie is turned inside out. The necktie is stitched with a discontinuous peripheral seam to leave an open area for everting the necktie. After the necktie is everted, the open area is stitched closed. Therefore, some stitching remains visible in the completed necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,057 to Luceri discloses two methods of fabricating a reversible necktie. In both methods, the peripheral seam is completed by a stitching operation performed after the necktie assembly is turned "right side out" or everted. This method suffers from the disadvantage that stitching is visible in the neck band region of the necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,825 to Hughes discloses a reversible necktie in which the peripheral seam is completed by means of an outside lock stitch placed in the neck band region after eversion of the necktie. This method also suffers from the disadvantage that the stitching is visible in the neck band region of the necktie.
The present state of the art indicates a need for a method of fabricating a reversible necktie in which no visible line of stitching is present in the peripheral seam of the completed necktie.